This is a project to evaluate proposed risk factors of coronary heart disease in an adult population with suspected ischemic heart disease. The proposed factors include serum vitamin A, C and E levels (antioxidants), as well as physical characteristics such as skin wrinkling, degree of baldness in males, earlobe crease, presence of arcus senilis and the amount of body fat.